Royale Chronicles
by jsummer070
Summary: once upon a time


**Chapter One!** **Long Ago in the Land of Magicallias, in the Kingdom of Sapphyrias King Sapphire and Queen Sapphyria had a baby girl.Her parents knew that the Wizard King wanted all power and he had already threatened to take their child, so before he could they sent her through a portal to eàrth.** As she did darkness fell into a large forest and she landed outside.Being asleep she was unaware of what was happening.

She was found by an elderly couple in the Land of Heartia outside the Town of RoseHaven. They were Thomas and Anna White, both had white hair and blue eyes.

Thomas wore bluejean overalls, white t-shirt, black boots, and a strawhat, and was a gardener and handyman.

Anna wore a blue dress , white apron, blue sandals and a yellow bonnet.She was a housekeeper, and midwife.

When they saw her they were overjoyed. After finding that no one was missing a baby girl they adopted her.

They named her Iris for her blue eyes. Not knowing her real name was Princess Sharayia.

She was raised in front of what became the Dark Forest.

Around her neck was a blue sapphire butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

For many years all was well.

During her growing up years they realized how different she was. They found her floating in the air, being agile, better than 100 percent seeing,and hearing and going invisible.

They told no one at all.

Iris was put into school at age five and she met and made friends with Prince's Zephon, Zidon, Zavier, Xavier,Edward, and Evan.

They all had black hair, and blue eyes.They wore blue uniformsand shoes.

Their Father was King Zyron, and he had black hair and brown eyes.His wife was Queen Zadie.She had sun gold hair, violet blue eyes, and wore a light blue dress , with white flowers, and gold filigree.

They both wore a gold crown; his was big with a silver, blue, and black gem set in rubies.

His wife wore a gold lilly tiara with silver teardrops, and blue raindrop butterflies.

Their sons had thin gold circlits on their foreheads.

Each one had a necklace; a gold eagle with blue eyes for the king, a white dove with blue eyes for the queen, a silver eagle with sapphire eyes for their sons.

Evan and Iris became best friends.

Nine years of friendship passed before a change came over the land .

The one who sought all power The Dark Wizard King Darkiess invaded the land of Heartia.

He had black hair, black eyes, wore an onyx crown, a black uniform, boots, an onyx Griffen medallion, and sword.

He summoned his Shadow Knights to search for all power.

They entered RoseHaven and Iris's power was awakened.

Her pendant glowed blue and she transformed with Sapphire Awakening!

She was enveloped by its light and was changed.She had long dark blue hair, blue eyes, a dark blue hooded cloak, a blue butterfly mask, gloves, boots, pendant, uniform, and twin blue butterfly whips.

The Shadow Knights saw the light and when they saw her they asked who she was.

She held up her head and told them" I am Blue Knight! The Guardian of Heartia and Honor!"

They held up swords and attacked her.

However she held up her whips and counterattacked them with Sapphire Butterflies Surround!

They fled as her light attacked , and all returned to normal.

Afterwards, she went home.

After detransforming she told the Whites.

They suggested that she find a hiding place in order to train and learn about her gift.

Meanwhile, Her parents the King and Queen of Sapphyrias were worried about her.

They decided to sent a gift of a baby white dragon to her.

Iris found it in a log outside the forest, and named her SnowQueen!

She had rose pink eyes, and was white as snow.

They were always together.

SnowQueen could become a white cat which she called Snowball.

Meanwhile, she was now attending middle school.

There she only Evan as her bestfriend.

His brothers mostly ignored her, but Zephon and Evan were vying for her affections.

Zephon was 19, the middle brother were 17, and Evan was 16.

Iris was 14.

Life in Heartia was well except for an occassional fight.

She was doing well in her studies and passing every test.

At the same time she was training and keeping her secret of being BlueKnight.

Evan didn't even know.

WINGS ARCH!

Two years passed and she was now 16.

She needed to go to highschool but the Whites knew it was too exspensive, and she needed magical training.

They decided to ask about a good highschool for Iris and Evans Father suggested MRHA!

Magicalias Royale High Academy!

They asked if he could get a letter of reccomendation for Iris to attend.

He told them he would and all was arranged.

Iris was sent with Evan and his brothers to school.

They were placed in the Blue Class.


End file.
